Pasion perpetua
by Faby Hola
Summary: Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8. Hikari x Meiko,con un estra Exhibicionismo / grabarse esperoles agrade n.n


**Disclaimer** : degraciadamente los personajes no me pertencen; la historia si. Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8.

 **Advertencias:** contenido para mayores de edad, si no tienes 18 no lo leas XD

* * *

 **Pasión perpetúa**

La expectativa de París sin duda alguna es demasiado alta, cuando llegue a este país espere ver romanísimo, glamur, arte y mucha cultura, pero solo obtuve una horrible tormenta, una semana encerrada en el hotel por el mal tiempo; y ahora que regreso estoy varada en la estación del autobús en medio de los típicos turistas que toman fotografías hasta del por que una mosca vuele frente suyo.

Estaba tan aburrida, que lo más interesante era ver las figuras que formaban las gotas de lluvia sobre el cristal que me separaba del autobús que podría llevarme al aeropuerto y salir de esta ciudad que se dice llamar de la luz, di un largo suspiro mientras ponía mi palma en el cristal y con ella mi maleta detrás mío rezando que la lluvia parara, fue cuando noto un flash, voltee hacia el lugar donde done provino la luz, y fue el momento en que la vi, fue una figura cubierta por el agua, y aun empapada sonreía, un chico rubio llego detrás de ella cubriéndola con su chaqueta mojada, me pareció inútil, pero el chico parecía preocupado por ella; lo miraba detenidamente y pareció que el sintió mi mirada, me pidió ayuda alegando que la chica era frágil de salud; pidiéndome una prenda para la chica cuando noto mi maleta, lo pensé demasiado, dude, pensé que seria una clara estafa y perdería mis pertenecías , hasta que ella lo jalo para que se retiraran, fue cuando lo note, sus rostro estaba rojizo, y la sonrisa que me había dedicado hace un momento era mas forzada que nada, fue cuando tome su rostro sin consultar; tenia temperatura, me sentí una intrusa pero no podía dejar a un enfermo a su suerte, saque de mi maleta un saco, le quite las chaquetas mojadas y se lo puse, le dije que era una estudiante de enfermería no podía hacer mucho que lo mejor fuera ir con un medico; a lo que alego una negativa la chica; por lo que pudo entender si iba a un hospital su familia le prohibiría seguir estudiando en Paris.

Cuando menos lo sentí estaba llevando a la chica a su departamento en un taxi que arrebatamos a una chica de larga cabellera que hizo un enorme berrinche, al parecer le urgía llegar al hotel con su esposo, un poco torpe e de decir; el pobre chico de cabellos azulados trataba de calmarla diciendo que era una emergencia que era mejor que nosotras tomáramos el taxi, mientras el chico rubio se escabullía de sus manos para ir en dirección contraria a nosotras para buscar un medico.

Al llegar a la zona de departamentos me parecía un laberinto, calles estrechas y de un solo sentido, al llegar nuestro destino la sostuve, estaba realmente débil, le pedí indicaciones para llegar a su hogar, al abrirlo sentí mas frio que afuera, al parecer alguien se le olvido cerrar la ventana del vestíbulo, ella casi desmayada y un gran charco en la sala no es un buen panorama para un enfermo, cerré la ventana, aun recuerdo la lluvia golpeando fuertemente mi rostro al hacerlo, pregunte por la bañara era el mejor método para que ella entrara en calor, cerré la puerta una vez que ella entro, pedí permiso para usar los utensilios de limpieza, ya que limpiaría un poco y después tomar un baño aunque me sentía un poco insegura en una casa de unos sujetos que apenas hace una par de horas había conocido.

Mientras limpiaba me di cuanta que el viento había tirado unos cd, me preocupe al verlos títulos, uno de ellos decía " _nuestra primera navidad_ " otro " _nuestro aniversario_ " y otro mas " _te amo, feliz cumpleaños_ " pensé de inmediato en cartas, en declaraciones, aunque no los conociera sin duda me habían caído bien y me preocupo que ya no sirvieran, cuando ubique la televisión conecte inmediatamente el dvd y lo puse.

En primer ínstate todo parecía normal pero con pasar el tiempo creo que cometí un error, no podía creer que esa chica que esta en la bañera fuera tan elástica, y aun mas que el chico rubio tuviera un fetiche con la frutas, lo apague después de verlo casi completo; me sentí avergonzada de mi misma, no podría verlos a la cara, estaba tan distraída que no me di cuanta que alguien estaba detrás mío.

— _te entretuviste_ — escuche detrás de mí con una dulce voz, me tense al instante, sentí arder mis mejillas, no podía volearla a ver, mordí mi labio inferior aguantándola vergüenza y la mire directo para pedir disculpas, no se cuando fue que llego a estar tan cerca de mi.

 _—eres realmente una bella mujer_ —sonreí mientras lo dijo y me miraba directa a los ojos, fue cuando tomo mi cabello y lo paso detrás de mi cuello, mientras desabrochaba lentamente los botones de mi blusa, inmediatamente me sentí sorprendida al sentir que esa frágil chica de hace un momento me empezó a desvestirme, sin embargo no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, ya que me desconcertó al ver que ella misma tiraba la toalla quela cubría por el baño que había tomado dejándola desnuda.

Me encontraba asuntada, en ningún momento de locura lo hubiera imaginado, buscaba con la mirada alguna explicación o ayuda, sin encontrar nada, sentía mirarme de vergüenza, pero ella había iniciado de nuevo un pequeño rose con sus dedos para llamar su atención, mientras seductoramente me la quitaba di un respingo — _no pasa nada_ — dijo mientras desabrocha el sujetador y se deshacía del, se relamió los labios — _tus pechos son hermosos_ — susurro cerca de mi odio; hice un pequeño momento para alejarla, pero ella me abrazo — _mira como nuestros cuerpos se complementan_ — respire hondamente, ella acorto mi respiración al juntar sus labios con los míos, no pude cerrar los ojos ante la impresión, ella se alejo lentamente de mi , soltando al fin el aire que contenía en los pulmones, nuevamente ella se inclino y poso sus labios suavemente y con ellos acariciaba los míos y fue cuando cerré los ojos, mas por temor por encontrarme con algo desconocido.

Se separo de mi, esperando algún tipo de respuesta, no sabia que hacer, yola miraba distraídamente como si se tratara de una alucinación, mientras ella jugaba con mi cabellos y saboreaba el aroma de mi cuerpo, fue cuando me quito mi falda en un desliz, apreté la piernas en respuesta, a lo cual solo dejo mi pantaleta; tomo delicadamente mi mentón, para que despertara para que la mirara no con temor si no como un niño abriendo un nuevo juguete desconocido para el.

— _Puedo detenerme_ — susurro mientras depositaba su frente en la cuenca de mi cuello — _pero no lo quiero, no te obligare, pero hare que lo anheles, que no lo olvides_ — decía mas para ella que para mi, tomo mi muñeca me deje guiar a su alcoba; era realmente linda, colores cálidos, un enredón blanco con pequeños adornos azules, me sentó en la cama la cual era suave la mire caminar y fue cuando lo note, encendió una videocámara, me asuste — _solo es un mueble más_ — dijo traviesa.

Se acerco dándome un beso, mientras con sus pequeñas manos tocaba lentamente la curvas de mi cuerpo, su labios saboreaba poco a poco cada espacio de mi rostro, mientras bajaba cada vez, por mi pecho sin descuidar el hueco de mi cuello o el lóbulo de mis orejas, llego un punto en que su legua empezó a jugar con el contorno de mi pecho acercándose cada vez un poco mas al centro de ellos mientras las yemas de sus manos jugaban con mis piernas, no pude mas, olvide completamente la cámara, busco su rostro pidiendo que me mirara, plantándole un beso, que al principio fue sorpresivo para ella pero después fue suave, tranquilo y acogedor, lo demás fue como acariciar las flores, jugar con perlas, comer algodones dulces, en donde solo los truenos era mas audibles; en donde la habitación fuera un cofre, guardando y protegiendo valioso tesoro.

No recuerdo más, desperté más forzado que voluntariamente, al darme el sol directamente, un gran y suave enredón cubría mi desnudez, me levante lentamente mirando el reloj dándome cuenta que mi vuelo había salido ya varias horas atrás; pero aun más mi confusión al verme sola; escuche un ruido detrás de la puerta, mientras se escuchaba el silbido de la tetera al sonar cuando el agua ha hervido lo suficiente; me pare lentamente buscando alguna prenda de vestir la cual solo encontré mi ropa interior, tomando prestado el enredón para cubrir mi parcial desnudez.

Al salir escuchaba mas claramente ruido provenir de la cocina, me acerque con cuidado para no espantarla, una pequeña travesura, la cual termino en desilusión al ver que no era ella; era el rubio quela había acompañando la noche anterior, el solo sonrió e indicándome donde estaba mi maleta.

Al estar vestida me ofreció una gran taza de café caliente, y me pregunto como me sentía, ya que al parecer la que había terminado enferma era yo, y no Hikari, quien descubrí su nombre al preguntar por el paradero de la castaña; Takeru, el nombre con el cual se presento el rubio hizo mención de que esa mañana salió a la universidad y no regresaría hasta pasada la medianoche por un proyecto de la misma, solo asentí ; y me sentía avergonzada al pensar que todo fue una alucinación por la temperatura que tuve anoche.

Takeru me pido un taxi que me llevara al aeropuerto, y por primera vez podía ver a la ciudad de luz, pareciera que se estuviera riendo de mi y al fin me ofreciera un hermoso panorama en donde el roció, pareciera purificar la ciudad, en donde le diera una oportunidad de brillar a la arquitectura, sonreí sin notarlo.

Subí al avión sin arrepentimiento tal vez no vio el romance que ofrece Paris pero si su belleza, al buscar entre mis cosas encontré un disco con el titulo " _Pasion perpetua_ " al ponerlo en la laptop que llevaba con migo mostro su imagen de Hikari — _Hasta la próxima Meiko_ — dijo mientras llevaba su dedo índice a los labios como si cual secreto se tratare esa cinta, fue cuando solté una enorme carcajada por que en verdad Paris se reía de mi y no seria fácil olvidarlo y olvidar el aroma dela castaña la cual deseaba volver a ver de nuevo.

 **Comentarios finales**

se me hace lindo, me agrado, espero que les agrade de la misma manera; y disculpen algun horror ortográfico que se me haya escapado, excelente dia y hasta la proxima


End file.
